


Train Ride

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Emiruru, F/F, Yuri, shoujo ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: It's been awhile since I wrote an Emiruru fix, since I'm focusing more on fan artBut I just had to write this! I may come back and do more! Let's see how long this motivation lasts!
Relationships: emiruru - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Train Ride

Emiru was in trouble. 

She tried as hard as she could, but her face was smothered. For a brief moment, she was unable to breath until she pulled away.

"Sorry, Emiru." Ruru apologized, hugging the brunette as their ride shook violently.

Saaya was having an audition, which prompted Hana, Homare, Ruru and Emiru wanting to cheer her on. Since the audition was outside the city, Saaya didn't want to trouble her friends. 

However, Hana really wanted to show her support, planning to surprise Saaya by going to the place of her audition early. She convinced everyone else to go with her, catching the train as their transport.

Unfortunately, it was packed on the day. Homare and Hana was pushed deep into the train by a mass of bodies, separating them from Emiru and Ruru. 

"I still can't see them..." Ruru said softly, arching her neck in an angle, in hopes to find their friends. "It should be fine. We are still a dozen stations away from our destination."

Emiru didn't answer. The train shook violently again, and the people swayed and pushed, bodies pressing Emiru to Ruru once more. "Are you okay?"

Emiru pulled herself away from Ruru, face blushing. "I am fine, Ruru- kyaaa!" Someone's back pressed Emiru's face to Ruru's chest. The brunette gave a small cry, pulling away with her face suddenly all red.

"Just hold on to me tightly. It's just unfortunate we couldn't get a sit." Ruru said, reaching out for Emiru's shoulder. She then noticed her behaviour, and tilted her head quizically. "Emiru? Do you have a fever? Are you unwell?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean-" Emiru answered quickly, her hands over her face. "It's just... It's just..."

Emiru was unable to answer. The train jostled, and Emiru was thrown into Ruru. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Emiru's head and pulled her close. 

'Oh, no...' Emiru thought to herself, trembling as she felt Ruru's warmth surround her. Ruru smelled nice, a lavender scent filling the brunette's nose. Those slender arms were so gentle yet protective, Ruru's fingers caressing Emiru's hair gently. 

All this time, Emiru was worried how people would see them. She was worried they would be separated. But it never occurred to her that not only they were together, pressed to each other in a hot embrace by strangers, but no one was giving them any attention.

Emiru felt she and Ruru were the only ones in the world, but also not alone. 

"People could be staring at us...!" Emiru said weakly and shyly, looking up at Ruru. It was a lame excuse, and Ruru raised an eyebrow at her.

"When we do our live shows, people also stare at us. How is this any different?" Ruru asked, cracking a smile, amused at Emiru's meek behaviour.

"I mean, do we look like a couple?" Emiru asked, pouting. It felt silly, now that it left her lips. Emiru sighed, suddenly upset. "Or do people think I'm like your baby sister or sidekick-"

"Emiru."

Ruru slowly lowered her face, her hands holding Emiru's shoulders. Emiru was unable to turn away as Ruru placed a kiss on her lips. It was so gentle, so tender, Emiru was swallowed by the euphoria she almost forgot to breathe.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." Ruru said, smiling gently. "Why are you suddenly so self-conscious? You didn't care what anyone else thought before."

"I don't know!" Emiru replied with bathed breath. "There's so many people here and they are so close and you were close and I keep pressing onto you-"

"Emiru, you perv." Ruru said, giggling and shaking her head. Emiru gave a weak cry and clung to Ruru close, hiding her face. "I don't mind. It can't be helped." Ruru chuckled, kissing Emiru on the head. The brunette looked up, pouting at her.

"Ruru... not there.. the lips..." Emiru said, face flushed. Ruru didn't reply. She only leant forward again and did what Emiru asked.

Before they reached their stop, Ruru has kissed Emiru ten more times. And even when the train emptied, Emiru stayed close to Ruru.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote an Emiruru fix, since I'm focusing more on fan art
> 
> But I just had to write this! I may come back and do more! Let's see how long this motivation lasts!


End file.
